Classification: The present invention relates to a new Kerria japonica (L.) DC [Corchorus japonicus Thunb.] plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Fubuki Nishikixe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Kerria japonica (L.) DC [Corchorus japonicus Thunb.], which was discovered as a branch sport in a cultivated area of a controlled planting of Kerria japonica (unnamed, unpatented) in Kawaguchi City, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Fubuki Nishikixe2x80x99.
The genus Kerria is included in the family Rosaceae, which comprises about 100 genera and 2,000 species of herbs, shrubs and trees native mostly to China and Japan. Kerria comprises one species, Kerria japonica (L.) DC, native to the temperate regions of eastern Asia, which possesses desirable ornamental characteristics.
Kerria japonica is a deciduous shrub with green leaves and glabrous branches. Leaves of the typical species are alternate, oval, long acuminate, serrated on the margins with pinnate venation. It generally has yellow flowers.
The new variety was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Kerria japonica (unnamed, not patented) and differs from its parent by white flecked variegated foliage, yellow flowers with lighter yellow and greyed-green variegation, and slightly larger leaf size. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by vegetative cuttings, performed in Lewisberry, Pa. and Vacaville, Calif. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fubuki Nishikixe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Kerria japonica of which I am aware by its white flecked variegated foliage, yellow flowers with lighter yellow and greyed-green variegation and slightly larger leaf size. The parent plant has completely green foliage and solid yellow flowers.